020116- Things to be Done
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOFAF. CAG: Eribus comes down from the upstairs of his hive, a slightly disheveled appearance about him, awkwardly blushed and smiling. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Serios is back in the main area of Eribus's hive, looking over the various books. He is looking for one that that is not one of Eribus's own accounts. He looks around to see Eribus and raises an eyebrow... CGG: "....I. Assume. It. Is. Pretty. Safe. To. Say. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Ask...." CAG: "Oh uh... Um hello Serios... Um... Maybe..." CAG: "So uh... What is your take on everything? I mean, counting... You know" CGG: "The. Planet. The. Team. Change. Or. The. Duty. Of. Having. To. Kill. A. Wiggler?" CAG: "Precisely both... I guess.. I mean, counting apparently what we must deal with regardless" CGG: "Well. I. Would. Wish. There. Were. Certain. Questions. Answered. In. Regards. To. The. Task. And. The. One. Giving. It.... As. I. Had. Already. Mentioned...." CGG: "Namely. Why. Is. He. The. Only. One. With. Food. When. The. Food. We. Brought. Would. Have. Ended. Up. Like. Mr. Batson'S...." CAG: "I don't know, and its something we should find out at some point, but it was something we had to do... It was a dire need" CGG: "I. Know. We. Were. Going. Into. The. Land. Without. Any. Food. But. Was. It. Immediately. A. Dire. Need. Without. Seeing. Other. Possibilities?" CAG: "Yes Serios it was a dire need, now don't argue with me please" CGG: "Did. You. Not. Eat. Anything. At. The. Gala?" CAG: "I did eat at the gala, a lot until leading up to... To Lorcan's death.. I kept some stashed just in case, but you see how that went" CAG: "I don't know why, I was just overcome by a severe hunger is all" CGG: "....Just. All. At. Once. Out. Of. Nowhere?" CAG: "Yes... I mean, it was very odd at the time" CGG: "...I. Will. Definitely. Need. To. Have. A. Talk. With. Mr. Carter. When. I. Next. See. Him.... Mr. Batson. Seemed. To. Have. Thought. Mr. Carter. Was. Not. Alright. At. The. Time.... I. Am. Hoping. It. Is. Not. What. I. Am. Thinking. Though...." CAG: "It may just be part of the trials we must face here I guess... Not that I want to admit it" CGG: "That. Is. What. I. Am. Hoping. It. Is. Not.... I. Just. Got. Done. With. Having. To. Deal. With. One. Planet'S. Curse.... I. Rather. Do. Not. Want. To. Find. Out. We. Are. All. Going. To. Waste. Away. Even. If. Are. Able. To. Gorge. Ourselves. On. What. Little. Food. This. Planet. Can. Provide...." CAG: Eribus strides over to a small shelf of books and begins to run his hand over the spines. "Well it seems like all these lands have curses of some sort... Heliux had the problem with the water, then there was Milo's land with the frogs... I'm assuming there were similar cases with the others as well..." CGG: "Not. Exactly. The. Most. Encouraging. Scenario.... It. May. Be. Best. To. Think. Of. Doing. The. Quests. On. This. Planet. In. Short. Bursts.... As. Soon. As. We. Can. Accomplish. One. Of. The. Three. Goals. That. Miss. Libby. Indicated. We. Should. Probably. Move. On. To. Someone. Else'S. Land. To. Recuperate. From. When. This. Land'S. Curse. Finally. Affects. Us. All...." CAG: "Would it not just be best to try and hit for all three at once? Get it out of the way at least" CGG: "Perhaps.... I. Suppose. We. Would. Need. To. See. How. Everyone. Is. After. We. Reach. One. Of. Those. Goals...." CAG: "Well I don't even think we we reached any sort of goal at Heliux's land..." CGG: "Neither. On. Mr. Milo'S. Land.... But. The. Recent. Team. Adjustments. For. Whatever. Danger. Miss. Libby. Was. Fearing. Would. Come. For. Us. Could. Not. Have. Been. Helped.... CGG: " CAG: "What danger do you think it might have been?" CGG: "Considering. She. Was. Not. Allowed. To. Talk. More. On. The. Subject. Of. Bothwell. When. Asked. It. Would. Only. Mean. Horror. Terror. Business. Is. Afoot.... Most. Things. Regarding. Them. And. Their. Involvements. She. Would. Be. Unable. To. Talk. About...." CGG: "It. Is. One. Of. The. Rules. Placed. Upon. Her. By. Them.... She. Can. Not. Directly. Interfere. With. Their. Business." CAG: "Well fuck, if that isn't helpful..." He continues to run his hands over the books before pulling a sizeable book out. CGG: "Such. Is. The. Nature. Of. The. Enemy.... Any. Means. To. Get. Information. About. Them. Is. Restricted. Or. Liable. To. Cause. A. 'Contract' To. Be. Formed...." CGG: "Where. Information. Would. Be. Of. The. Most. Benefit. They. Have. Made. It. Detrimental." CAG: "Well then we have to find this information ourselves and not worry these deals and such" CGG: "That. Is. What. I. Am. Saying. Though..... Even. Finding. The. Information. Constitutes. A. Deal...." CGG: "Even. From. A. Book...." CGG: "The. Most. We. Can. Do. Is. Work. Fast. And. Hope. We. Do. Not. Get. Any. More. Of. Their. Attention.... Of. Which. I. Am. The. Only. Liability. On. This. Team. With. My. Relations. With. Miss. Libby." CAG: "Yeah, how has that been going by the way? Your little flush with Libby that is.." CGG: "I. Would. Have. A. Little. More. Respect. Than. To. Refer. To. It. As. A. 'Little. Flush'... You. Would. Not. Hear. Me. Refering. To. Other. People'S. Relationships. As. Such.... And.... It. Is. Going. As. Well. As. I. Can. Manage.... I. Do. Not. Fear. Losing. Her. Love. But. I. Do. Fear. Not. Being. What. She. Had. Imagined. Or. Not. Being.... Affectionate. Enough. In. The. Way. She. Wishes...." CAG: Eribus shrugs, flipping through the book in his hands. "I meant no disrespect, only my own words... Don't be so uptight about it, relax a bit... You are lucky enough I'm letting you have free enough reign around my hive, don't take it too lightly" CGG: Serios sighs a bit... "My. Apologies... I. Just. Feel. More. On. Guard. With. Everything. In. More. Ways. Than. One..." CAG: "Just take some time to relax, I'm sure more than a few of the things I've collected will pass your interest for the time being, prepare yourself for the task set before us" CGG: "There. Seems. To. Be. Rather. Little. To. Prepare. For.... I. Have. Yet. To. Hear. Of. An. Infant. That. Can. Fight. Back.... And. If. The. People. Are. Starving. Outside. Of. The. Merchant'S. Employ. They. Will. Likely. Be. Weak...." CAG: "I mean... What is the worst that can come of it? Just one small task it seems" CGG: "It. Is. Not. This. Task. That. Worries. Me. But. Will. Likely. Follow.... The. Price. And. The. Task. Do. Not. Match...." CGG: "And. Since. He. Controls. The. Price. He. Can. Keep. Us. In. His. Debt." CAG: "Well we kill this infant, we get free food, we can forget the whole mess and continue on this quest.." CGG: "I. Would. Not. Doubt. Whatever. Trouble. This. Merchant. Can. Bring. Us.... It. Seems. Far. Too. Suspcious. In. Hindsight. That. He. Would. Be. Able. To. Prosper. When. Others. Can. Not.... The. Task. Is. Not. To. Be. Feared. But. One. Should. Hold. The. Task. Giver. With. Some. Concern...." CAG: "True... But counting he was the proprietor of the establishment, he does hold more leverage over the products I suppose... But yes, we have to have some care for it." CGG: "In. Any. Case. Even. If. The. Likely. Hunger. Curse. Takes. You. Again. Please. Refrain. From. Accepting. More. Tasks. Until. We. Have. Established. Other. Options.... If. Nothing. Else. We. May. Find. We. Can. Hunt. Whatever. Was. Howling. In. The. Wind. For. Food. If. Necessary.... As. Long. As. It. Is. Not. Imps. Or. Some. Such...." CAG: "I would rather not eat the imp creatures, they don't seem quite so appetizing..." CAG: "But yes... I will try my best to refrain from taking other tasks for the meantime.." CAG: "For a while at least, with at least some inquiring from our teammates" CGG: "That. Is. The. Most. One. Can. Ask.... And. I. Can. Only. Hope. If. It. Is. Indeed. A. Hunger. Curse. Along. With. A. Famine. That. It. Continues. To. Not. Affect. The. Rest. Of. The. Team...." CGG: "At. Least. For. As. Long. As. Possible....." CAG: "Fair enough... We don't need to be a team of starved individuals.." CAG: "We certainly don't have the money to accomodate everyone being starved if it comes to it" CGG: "Indeed. Not.... A. Rather. New. Concept. For. Me.... I. Was. Not. Necessarily. The. Richest. Violet. Blood. But. I. Never. Had. Much. Worry. For. Purchasing. Anything...." CAG: "Well certainly things have changed, everyone is mostly on equal grounds..." CAG: Eribus closes the book in his hands before setting it down, grabbing a few smaller books off the shelves and dusting them off. CAG: "I mean, I don't know if purchasing is quite the option nowadays... I mean, water on Heliux's land was also quite overpriced, but not quite as much as the food is here" CAG: "I'm glad Heliux decided to swipe the water... Although we lost a majority of it due to the sweater bullshit" CGG: "....What. Is. This. About. Swiping. Water?" CAG: "Oh uh... Well we needed water for Aaisha, but it was very overpriced... I encouraged Heliux to snag some water, he managed to get a few gallons worth for ourselves" CAG: Eribus shrugs. "It wasn't noble, but we had to do it" CGG: Serios gives a rather disaproving look... "Indeed. Not. Noble... I. Will. State. That. It. Is. Perhaps. Impressive. That. He. Made. Off. With. A. Few. Gallons...." CAG: "He has quite the sticky fingers, but it was all for Aaisha's sake, to help make her comfortable since the water was then tainted" CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Kyle wanders in absentmindedly; he's playing with his phone and not really paying attention to his surroundings. CGG: "Noble. Intentions. Do. Not. Make. The. Actions. Any. More. Noble.... But. I. Suppose. Necessity. Does. Precedence. Over. Being. Noble...." CGG: ((take precedence)) CGG: Serios turns to see Kyle, "Ah. Mr. Carter... If. You. Would. Not. Mind. Giving. Us. A. Moment. Of. Your. Time..." CAG: Eribus turns towards Kyle, his hands filled with dusty books and his appearance still clearly disheveled and in a state of mess. "Ah uh, Hello Kyle! How have you been finding my hive?" CCC: Kyle looks up from his phone. "uh, sure serios, i guess." He looks towards Eribus and grins. "...it's pretty nice. feels a little like, uh, home." CGG: "And. How. Have. You. Been. Feeling. In. General? Mr. Batson. Was. Rather. Concerned. Indicating. He. Felt. Something. Was. Amiss...." CCC: "...i, uh, well, no. i'm, uh, i'm fine. yeah." CGG: "Well. Alright.... I. Was. Asking. In. Regards. To. A. Possible. Situation. But. Perhaps. It. Was. Nothing...." CAG: "Are you sure you are fine Kyle? You can be sure to tell at least myself if there is something on your mind" CCC: "i, uh, i'm good, really. yep. was that all you needed me for, or, uh..." CGG: "Well. It. Need. Not. Be. A. Need. To. Have. A. Conversation.... Conversing. With. Each. Other. Is. How. We. Can. Become. A. Better. Team. In. The. End.... Theoretically." CGG: (("there need not be a reason" not there not be a need)) CAG: "Yes, we might as well become more comfortable as a team... Especially to know each other's strengths if conflicts arise and need force" CCC: "uh... alright." He walks over and sits down against one of the bookcases. CCC: "so, uh... how have you two been doing?" CAG: Eribus smiles, before buttoning up the rest of his shirt and smoothing down his hair. "I mean... I'm feeling pretty good, pretty great actually... How about yourself?" CGG: "Well. I. Have. Been. Rather. Well.... I. Have. Been. Mainly. Concerned. Over. What. Is. To. Come. Both. From. The. Land. And. In. General. But. I. Am. Finding. That. Is. A. Constant. Growing. Mindset...." CCC: He eyes Eribus curiously. "...well, uh, it's good that you're both doing well. i'm, uh, still good, yeah. and, uh, worrying about this place, sure." CAG: "Worrying is a fine enough mindset for the meanwhile... It doesn't go without warrant... But I feel adaquately safe here for the moment... I mean.. Heh.." CGG: "At. The. Very. Least. It. Is. A. Rather. Well. Secured. Hive.... It. Is. Quite. Fortunate. You. Had. The. Foresight. To. Have. Such. A. Structure. As. Your. Hive...." CAG: "Well it might be worth it to patch up the holes at least somewhat... But the exterior walls are certainly very secure" CCC: "yeah... it'll be easy to, uh, defend though if it comes to that." CGG: "I. Would. Like. To. Hope. Though. The. Worst. Threats. Though. Will. Not. Be. Coming. Here. Though.... Take. It. From. My. Personal. Experiences. Of. The. Land. Of. Poliwog. And. Peridot. One. Can. Start. To. Feel. Stir. Crazy. While. Basically. Trapped. Within. A. Shelter." CAG: "Well at least we are not bound here by threats... That is at least by some degree a case of safety" CCC: "yeah... hopefully it won't be as bad as before we, uh, formed teams. wasn't much fun being, uh, stuck at my house for that long." CAG: "Well at least you have some allies to surround you now" CGG: "And. Still. More. To. Come. With. Mr. Simons. And. Miss. Liskar. Also. Coming. To. Join. Us...." CCC: "right... uh, about that though, did mike, uh... do something?" CAG: "Yes he did, and Mike better be lucky my matesprit doesn't crush his ugly human face" CCC: "...you don't have to talk like that. what happened?" CGG: "In. General. He. Had. A. Tendency. To. Mess. With. One'S. Quadrants...." CCC: "...i mean, i'd heard he'd been spreading rumors and, uh, stuff like that... i asked him to stop talking to you all since he'd pissed you off." CAG: "He's made attempts... But the damage has been done" CCC: "...it was that bad?" CGG: "Even. He. Admits. It. Was. When. He. Reflects. On. It...." CAG: "Well he needs to clean up his act if he intends to survive amongst us... But I won't stop Lorcan from doing what she wills" CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: "...i'll, uh, try talking to him again i guess." CGG: "Well. A. Large. Part. Of. These. Issues. May. Have. Come. From. His. Isolation.... Being. Part. Of. A. Group. May. Be. What. He. Finally. Needs...." CAG: "Talk to him and hope change his attitude about this whole mess... But there is a dire need for some changes on his end... Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving you two for a while." Eribus picks up the stack of books he had accumulated and starts his way back up the set of steps. Category:Serios Category:Eribus Category:Kyle